


On the Shores of Sleep

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: He liked it best when he dreamed of Cairo.





	On the Shores of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Just a drabble that came to me while I waited for my daughter to get out of the shower. It's official. I'm addicted to drabbles. :-) Exactly 100 words, btw. :-)  


* * *

He liked it best when he dreamed of Cairo. 

Sleep pulled lazily away like an outgoing tide. Limbs heavy, warm breath on his neck, sounds and scents of the market still fresh in his mind, Daniel sighed, pulling his lover to him. He chased sleep but, like the tide, it eluded him. Finally the lure of the world grew stronger than his sanctuary and Daniel stretched, scraps of dreams fluttering away like gulls on the wind. The hard warm planes of Jack's body welcomed him back onto the waking shore. Daniel sighed, content in the knowledge that his Cairo waited.


End file.
